


A Night With Yukina Minato

by blueberry_milk



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_milk/pseuds/blueberry_milk
Summary: A story of how one night can change a person's life forever.





	1. First Concert

Sayo was happily walking around school. Her life's suddenly having a good turn, thanks to her newly found friends at the band. They became her inspiration to do more and achieve more as a guitarist.

She stood in front of their band's practice room and was sure that she was the very first one to arrive. When peeked at the door, she saw no one, except Yukina who was singing her heart out alongside an instrumental version of their song. She never noticed how amazing her voice is, not until today.

"What on earth are you doing there, Hikawa-san?" she asked as her eyebrows raised.

"Well, um, I just thought of going early for practice." Sayo said, without even looking at the girl's eyes.

Yukina just looked at her, then she stopped the music and picked her CD player.

Sayo looked confused, "Where are you going now?"

She looked at her once again and said, "Don't tell anyone about me being in here at this hour." She gave her a piercing stare and after, she slammed the door shut.

Sayo finally understood why there were bottles of water at their room every morning, even though they made sure that they threw the trash before leaving. But one thing she could not understand is, why would Yukina want her efforts be unnoticed by their other members?

Maybe Yukina was too hard for her to understand.

xxxxxxx

"Sayo, Sayo-chan! Are you with us?" asked Ako, their band's drummer.

"Yes," she smiled "I'm sorry, mind repeating it again?"

"So yeah, as I was saying, Roselia were invited on a mini-concert! I looked up the venue, and it seems like it's an island that holds concerts every year. I thought that this could be a way for us to gain exposure, to have people listen to our music." Ako explained.

"THAT'S AMAZING, AKO-SAN! I'm in!" Risa said cheerfully, while raising her right hand.

"It is a great offer, the problem is we can't go home immediately after the concert because they say that it's dangerous to cross the sea at night. We need to stay there for a night, if that's okay with all of you." Ako continued. The girls thought about what she said.

"I do want to go to the mini-concert. I will now be asking your opinions."

"Risa?"

"Definitely yes!"

"Rinko?"

"I-I guess it would be fun..."

"Sayo?"

"Hmmmm... Okay, fine."

"Yay, 4 votes already! And lastly, our vocalist.."

Yukina straightened up her body and cleared her throat.

"If everyone wants to go, I have no choice but to go with your decision."

Sayo was shocked with Yukina's approval but tried to hide it. The girls joyfully jumped and hugged each other.

"Well then," says Ako. "Let the journey to our first ever concert begin!"


	2. Stay With Me

Today's the 23rd, the day of their most-awaited concert. Everyone made sure that that they brought their instruments and all that they need for the trip. They took the bullet train as their mode of transportation.

"Rinrin, are you excited? You seem to be smiling a lot today." Sayo said while giving Rinko a huge smile.

"Yes, I am. A-And so as everyone in the band." she answered. Yes that's true, they were talking about the trip non-stop for the past few days. All of them are looking forward to it, well, except for one.

Sayo looked at the girl leaning on the train's window with her earphones on. Yukina's been silent and seemed to be a bit preoccupied today. She continued staring at the girl, but something strange happened to her. Sayo's heart began racing so fast and she could feel that her face is slowly turning red. "What the hell?", Sayo whispered to herself. She tried to look away from Yukina so she just focused her attention to her window. Little did she know that someone else saw her.

xxxxxx

"We're here!!!!" Risa shouted. After 3 long hours of sitting on the train 45 minues of sailing on boat, they finally reached their destination. Like expected, there were many people on the island. Sayo turned pale, are they really going to perform in front this number of people? She was never a people person, but that all changed when she entered the band.

They were escorted to their hotel room. All of them were in awe (yes, that includes Yukina) because of how huge and beautiful their hotel was. They had 2 hours to prepare themselves before the concert.

"Ehhhh, they even have a balcony!" Ako said after observing their room.

"Yukina are you ready?" Risa asked her.

Yukina shook her head upwards. "I am looking forward to it."

The girls were shook by her answer. They smiled at her and in return, Yukina gave them a small smile too.

xxxxxx

The concert already started, they were the 7th to perform. All the girls formed a huddled into a circle to somehow remove their nervousness.

"Okay, this is out very first concert. Let's have fun and go all out!" Risa exclaimed. They put their hands together then shouted, "Roselia, FIGHT!"

They ascended the stage and prepared their instruments.

"We are Roselia. Please listen to us." Yukina said. The people started cheering for them.

They sang two of their songs, Black Shout and LOUDER. The crowd seemed to be enjoying themselves into their music. The girls were enjoying too, but as they were about to leave, Yukina saw something. Tears fell from her eyes as she ran away.

Sayo saw it, she was torn between following her and letting her go. Her mind wanted her to forget that she saw it but her heart tells her to go and chase her. For the first time in her life, she chose to follow her heart.

She ran as fast as she could so she could catch up to her. Sayo looked everywhere and was about to lose hope. She tried again then finally, she saw Yukina behind a garbage bin.

"What's wrong, Yukina? What happened?" Sayo asked her.

She wiped her tears and looked at Sayo. "Why do you care? It's none of your business!"

"Why do I care, huh?" Sayo placed her hand on her waist. "I asked myself the same question too. If you don't want to be bothered by anyone, I will now be going back." She walked away from Yukina and kept asking herself why the hell did she think of helping that heartless girl. While she was walking, she suddenly felt a hand, grabbing her arm.

Yukina was holding Sayo's arm.

"Please Sayo, stay with me."


	3. The Fall

Sayo had always been Hikawa-san to Yukina. She even wondered before if their vocalist is aware of her existence. Hearing Yukina say her name was a first for her.

"Okay, let's go somewhere else."

Sayo and Yukina walked towards the beach and picked a spot that is quiet and not crowded with people.

"What's the problem, Yukina?" she asked her. Yukina hugged her knees while looking downwards.

"I saw..."

"You saw who?"

"My mom."

Sayo didn't expect that answer coming from her. "What's wrong with your mom watching us?"

"My mom and I, we don't get along fine. We had a huge fight and she was trying to reach out to me. I just..." Yukina looked at Sayo in the eyes. "I'm not yet ready to see her."

Sayo pat Yukina's back. "Families, it's kind of complicated at times."

"Did you ever have a fight with your parents?" asked Yukina. Sayo gave her a grin. "Of course, there's one time when I moved away from home for 3 days because they refused to buy me a toy that I wanted for my birthday." Sayo laughed at the thought of her expetiences during her younger days.

"But that's idiotic." Yukina grunted.

"I know. What I am saying is, all families have their different problems. In time, you will be able to understand that." Sayo stared at the sea in front of them. The night was beautiful, everything was perfect. Sayo never wanted this moment to end.

xxxxxx

"Okay, my turn!" Risa grabbed the bottle and turned it around. They were playing truth or dare after the concert. Ako thought that it was a good opportunity to get to know the members well and be able to spend their time together.

The turning stopped. The bottle pointed at Yukina Minato.

"So, Yukina..." Risa said with letting out a huge and evil grin. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answered with no hesitation. Yukina thought that doing a dare is better than answering a question truthfully.

"Well then, hug the person you like the most in the band. We'll be closing our eyes to give to time to choose and when you're done, say the name of the person you chose." All of the girls closed their eyes. Yukina stood up, unable to think of someone precious to her up to date. Is it Ako? Risa? Rinko? Ah, it might be that one person who stayed with her at her worst.

Yukina sat behind her then suddenly, wrapped her arms around Sayo.

"What the--"

"Shhh." Yukina whispered.

"This is just showing my gratitude to you." she leaned towards Sayo, making Sayo's heart beat incredibly faster.

"But I want to give you something more significant. I hope this works." Yukina cupped Sayo's face then kissed her on the forehead.

Sayo turned red as hell. "W-Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I saw you earlier, don't even try to deny it." Yukina answered. She retuned to her position where she was hugging Sayo.

"I chose Sayo."

All the girls opened their eyes.

"Sayo, please lend me your phone. " Rinko requested. Sayo did as she said. Rinko gave it to Risa and she took several shots of Yukina and Sayo.

"H-Hey stop doing that!" Sayo shyly exclaimed.

"You'll be thanking them later, Sayo." Yukina returned to her seat while Risa was giving Sayo her phone back.

xxxxxx

Sayo was browsing pictures from their concert last week. She smiled as saw the picture that Risa took that night. Sayo made that photo her wallpaper and realized how that one night made her fall deeper for Yukina.


End file.
